This invention relates to grills of motor vehicles, and more specifically to a self-illuminated grill of ornamental nature suitable for installation between the pair of headlamps of passenger cars among other vehicles.
Although the automotive grill was initially designed as an openwork metal screen hiding the core of the engine radiator, it is being used purely for ornamental or decorative purposes on some of today's passenger car models. As far as the applicant is aware, such ornamental grills have not been self-illuminated; that is, no light source means have been built into them for providing illumination of the grill itself or of the road ahead of the vehicle.
Passenger cars have not only a sealed beam headlamp system but also such auxiliary lighting devices as fog lamps at the front of the car body. Such auxiliary front lamps can be built into an ornamental grill to enhance an aesthetic appeal of the car without loss or diminuation of the intended functions of the lamps.